


The Midnight Train by nilchance [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of The Midnight Train by nilchanceSnipers have the highest rates of PSTD in the military. Jensen read that somewhere.





	The Midnight Train by nilchance [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Midnight Train](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347514) by nilchance. 



[ ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/The%20Midnight%20Train%20by%20nilchance.mp3)

**Text** : [ The Midnight Train by nilchance](https://nilchance.dreamwidth.org/404384.html)  
**Length** 0:04:07  
Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/The%20Midnight%20Train%20by%20nilchance.mp3), [M4B here audiobook](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/01%20The%20Midnight%20Train%20by%20nilchance.m4b.zip)


End file.
